


julie and the phantoms PROMPTS????

by Hottiemcthottie



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: ill love u forever, ok thanks bye, pls help, rating may change later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:14:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27022573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hottiemcthottie/pseuds/Hottiemcthottie
Summary: hey guys i’m gonna use this as a place where u can give me prompts that u want to see written out or au’s etc. i have writers block rn and can’t think of anything. thanks!!!!
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	julie and the phantoms PROMPTS????

**Author's Note:**

> :))))

hey everyone. i am going to be using this as a place for u to give me any prompts, suggest any story ideas or au’s etc. i’m down for pretty much anything. these fics can range from general audiences to mature, whatever floats ur boat, so please comment any ideas if u have any for me !! :)))

**Author's Note:**

> pls comment down below :) i love u all


End file.
